Como yo nadie te ha amado
by DarkGhoost
Summary: Aunque le duela, debe de respetar la decisión de Akane.


Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Esta historia está inspirada en la canción "Como yo nadie te ha amado" de Bon Jovi. Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Como yo nadie te ha amado**

Se enjuagó las lágrimas que salían sin detenerse de aquellos ojos azules a causa del profundo dolor que sentía, era más doloroso que cualquier golpe que había recibido en su vida, nunca se imaginó que pasaría, siempre seguro que todo el tiempo estaría con él y para él, pero que equivocado estaba. Akane ya había decidido y lamentablemente no lo eligió a él.

El nudo en la garganta era tan duro que sentía que tenía una piedra que le impedía respirar.

Cerró los ojos, una nueva oleada de lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos humedeciendo sus mejillas con rapidez y caer irremediablemente.

Debía aceptarlo. Había perdido, y perdió lo más valioso en su vida, todo por pensar que nunca la iba a perder.

Qué tonto fue.

Respiró tan hondo como se lo permitieron los pulmones, incluso absorbiendo sus propias lágrimas. Tanto luchar por ella sin que lo supiera, tanto guardar sus sentimientos pensando que no era necesario expresarlos, pero todo había sido inútil, Akane se cansó y él no se dio cuenta.

De un tiempo para acá, su comportamiento iba siendo menos cálido hacia él, cada vez más indiferente, tratándolo de forma distinta, incluso amable, ya no mostraba su enojo ante ciertos insultos que se habían vuelto costumbre, la veía, pero se negaba a aceptar que ella en realidad se estaba alejando.

Sus padres hablando de una boda próxima hacia ellos y la respuesta de Akane fue certera que dejó callados a los patriarcas.

—¿Casarse a los diecisiete? Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar y disfrutar de mi juventud… —había dicho con un tono despectivo, pero lo más impresionante fue cuando atrás de ella apareció un muchacho que no habían conocido—. Les presento a Eita Hitomiya —le sonrió cálidamente, pero sus ojos brillaron como luceros.

En ése momento su corazón se sintió inquieto, latiendo acelerado y siendo víctima de un escalofrío desagradable que le puso la piel de gallina. Esa mirada le preocupó.

—Lo acaban de trasferir a la escuela y me ha estado ayudando en los estudios para los exámenes de admisión a la universidad —explicó Akane.

—Mucho gusto, familia Tendo —dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño que lo tenía corto y unos ojos de color olivo que transmitía amabilidad.

Apretó los puños por la frustración por no querer verse celoso ante el amigo de Akane. No lo había visto antes y se sorprendió de que ahora ellos fueran tan buenos amigos.

La distancia entre Akane y él cada día se hacía más grande, en las tardes ella se la pasaba con Eita estudiando en su habitación y él los vigilaba silenciosamente desde la ventana. Estaban muy juntos, pero no parecía haber algo más entre ellos que una amistad, pero Akane lo veía por instantes de una forma distinta y cuando Eita la miraba, un sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas y volteaba la cara con rapidez.

Los vio juntos varias ocasiones, Akane se mostraba tímida con él y a veces bromeaban, sacando el lado brusco de Akane, pero no era tan salvaje, apenas le daba pequeños empujones.

El corazón se le estrujo cuando vio a Akane salir de su cuarto muy a prisa, se había arreglado e incluso maquillado, se veía muy bonita, apenas y se despidió de él. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero le daba miedo admitirlo.

Esa noche, la vio junto a Eita, los dos sentados en la banca del parque, platicando y riendo amenamente, cuando Akane se acercó al muchacho más y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Eita, le tomó las manos y distinguió como dijo algo que no escuchó. La sorpresa en el rostro de Eita fue lo que más le extraño. Ese chico era más distraído que él, tenía la esperanza de que el muchacho saliera corriendo o algo, pero no fue así.

Eita se fue acercando al rostro de Akane lentamente y ella a él, ambos cerrando los ojos esperando el momento en que sus labios se rozaran y así fue. Los dos se fundieron en un beso que a Ranma le destrozó el corazón.

Lo entendió. Eran demasiados jóvenes para casarse, les quedaban muchos años para disfrutar su juventud, de enamorarse, de conocer más gente y de amar. Akane se dio cuenta que lo que sintió por él, fue momentáneo y que se había extinguido por su falta de atención. Si tan sólo él hubiera admitido abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia ella… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. La había perdido y sabía perder. Akane fue quien decidió y siendo así, no tenía por qué luchar.

Se bajó del árbol en un certero salto, miró a la pareja por última vez y empezó a andar. Su amor era demasiado grande hacia Akane tanto que, si ella era feliz con otra persona que no la hiciera sufrir, estaba dispuesto a dejarla con él… pero si Eita se atreviera a hacerle daño, conocería entonces toda la furia Saotome.

—Ranma… —la voz de Akane lo hizo girar, ella y Eita estaban a unos metros de él.

—No digas nada, Akane, ya entendí que prefieres a Eita y yo sólo quiero pedirte algo, Eita —se refirió al muchacho—, cuida de Akane y hazla feliz, que si algo le ocurre yo me encargaré de ti, ¿comprendes?

—No te preocupes, Ranma —contestó con firmeza el aludido.

—En cuanto a ti, Akane, sé feliz…

Ante lo dicho emprendió la marcha.

—Si te hubiera dicho que te ama, ¿qué hubieras hecho? —le preguntó Eita a Akane.

—No lo sé… —respondió Akane sincera, le tomó la mano a Eita y lo miró a los ojos.

Ranma los había alcanzado a oír, sólo para confirmarle que Akane ya hacía tiempo que lo había dejado de amar, pero él, él la seguiría amando hasta el último día de su vida.

 **FIN**


End file.
